


Titan Talk

by JenCforCarolina



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCforCarolina/pseuds/JenCforCarolina
Summary: Also you told me, and I quote: ‘punch a few Fallen, see if one of them drops the key.’





	Titan Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Destiny 2, safe if you've played to Titan.
> 
> Gentle nod to rvb for the sniper rifle joke.

“You’d be a Titan.” Selene mused, but with a layer of certainty. Like she’d been thinking about it a long time. She sounded bored, as though she was trying to stir a debate up to amuse herself. “To answer the question.”

“I didn’t ask.” Suraya sniffed, not quite offended but on the brink. She was only _beginning_ to like these towerfolk.

“Not out loud.” Selene agreed, almost taunting.

Suraya shivered, reminded herself Guardians could not read minds, at least she didn’t think so? She tried to move on from the conversation, but found herself responding. “What makes you say that?”

The Exo snorted, a very strange burst of static. “You’re not a _Warlock_.” She leaned to point her scope through the thicket of trees a bit better. They were high up on cliffs in the deadzone, on over watch. “And I know Titans.”

Suraya sniffed, shuffled her arms to get the blood flowing back into them, and readjusted her aim back on target. She was getting a mite competitive working with this Guardian. As an Exo, Selene could lock her joints, hold a rifle for hours. Suraya, very flesh and bone, could not, but her pride as a good ranger kept her trying to beat the machine.

“Figured I’d be one of those Hunters, if anything. Got the rifle, something like a cape. I do scouting things, sniping things.” She said casually, as though she’d never thought of it before.

“It’s not about that. I’m sniping right now too.”

“You’re not sniping. That gun is so rusty you can’t even use it as a walking stick. You’re looking for things for me to snipe.”

“Semantics.” This Exo had a way of tweaking her tone just enough to make Suraya testy.

“No! It’s not! If you aren’t using a sniper rifle to kill or attempt to kill something, it’s not sniping.”

Selene hummed a mocking tone.

“Insufferable.” Suraya muttered. 

Selene seemed to ignore it, carrying on the previous conversation. “You’re a people person Hawthorne.”

“Wait till you get to know me, city slicker.” She replied, rancorous. 

“Why did you start the Farm? Why are we out right now monitoring the communications grid? Why are you so adamant about telling everyone you can about this haven?”

“So that people-!” Suraya began, and stopped. She could see the checkmate on the board. “Your point is made.”

The Exo chuffed, pleased with herself. Suraya decided to send Devrim with her next time and give herself a break from this.

“Titans deal with people. For Warlocks the goal is knowledge, understanding, stuff like that. I’m always trying to improve. Hunters focus on objectives. Looting, hunting, winning, whatever it is. Titans… are always thinking of others. That’s their priority.”

Lights flickered beneath her collar, and an amused hum arose. “Also you told me, and I quote: ‘punch a few Fallen, see if one of them drops the key.’ That’s Titan-talk lady.”

Suraya would have protested, but motion caught her eye. She slipped into business mode, swung the scope left, tracking… there.

“Yeah, well, time to get back to it.” She flicked off her safety and slipped her finger in the trigger guard. “Got a cluster of five, look like Vandals mostly. Here to vandalize.”

“Excellent.” Selene lowered the gun and methodically detached the scope from the rusted rifle, tucked it carefully in her robes, and hefted the gun like a club, giving it a test swing. “If I kill something with this it counts as sniping.”

“No.”

“I am using a sniper rifle to kill or attempt to kill something. Watch me.” 

“Titan talk, isn’t that?”

Selene snorted, whirling around to glide down the hill, her robes fluttering about her knees. “I was raised by a Titan. Of course it is.”


End file.
